What does it take to be left well alone?
by Palrastein
Summary: This is a story of a broken and tired hunter getting transported into the world of MGQ (Monster girl quest) and MGE (Monster Girl Encyclopedia). The Hunter’s only wish is to find a peace and rest his tired mind in a unique and lewd world. But in a world he doesn’t remember living in, the world remembers him, and so does the terrible dream.
1. Prologue: End of a Nightmare

On a dark coast. A barren, lifeless and melancholic coast that the only source of light seems to be the broken moon's radiance. Two figures can be seen. One humanoid and one disfigured although humanoid as well. Fighting like starving beasts on the verge of death, attacking its prey with reckless abandon.

One of them being a humanoid monster with a head akin to a skull of a skeleton, sickly pale skinned with defective butterfly-like wings, intestines coming out of its stomach and wrapping around its torso. He seems to be wielding what seems to be a giant, weaponized placenta as he glared at the opposing opponent, leaking murderous and malicious intent and its eyes full of anger and hatred.

The other one being a completely normal human with an unzipped black leather jacket with sleeves pulled all the way to behind his elbow which reveals a fingerless gloves reaching his elbow. Dark navy blue shirt tucked in his pants with unbuttoned collar along with black jeans with knife holders on both of his thighs loaded with throwing knives that has a black handle along with a black sheath, wearing a black fedora and black battle boots that matches his attire. A battle cloth that completely hiding his face but sharp and monotonous blue eyes could be seen.

Carrying a folded wooden handle on his back, his right hand gripping a long curved sword tightly and on his left is a long barreled silver pistol almost resembling a shotgun.

The Orphan roared with all his might as the child smash the placenta on the ground, forming a crater on the ground around the attack.

The hunter swiftly dodges backward, but the Orphan immediate lunges at the Hunter but the hunter instantly countered by kneeing the orphan on the chin that left him staggering back.

The hunter immediately went to the offensive and lunges at the Orphan but the orphan quickly went on the defensive and readies the weapon. But the hunter stabs the newborn's bicep and immediately pulls his weapon out, drawing an immense amount of blood that proved to be critical.

He then slashes vertically on his stomach, a deep incision embedded into its body. The orphan staggers back in an attempt to gain distance but the hunter slashes his face vertically, cutting the nose and left eye.

The Orphan can only roar in pain as the hunter continues his onslaught, and attempts to lift the placenta, intending to crush the hunter but with the hunter's immense speed and precision, that proves to be a vital mistake as the hunter immediately slipped past his defence and stab the Orphan's stomach.

The hunter instantly pulled his blade out, grabs the left arm, and brought his blade downwards to the shoulder area, rendering it useless as it was severed from the orphan.

The Orphan starts to cry as he was brought on his knees. His body violently shaking blood came out of his injuries which is on every part of his body.

The Orphan shrieked as the burial blade in its sword-like-state rammed inside its chest.

The squelch of flesh being torn by sword and bones being shattered could be heard alongside its gurgle.

The sword transformed scythe got pulled out aggressively before it pierced the infant's neck, making the child chokes on its own blood.

The sword this time got pulled out slowly and gracefully before it got swung to the side to wipe the blood off it.

The infant fell to its knees in anguish. Tears streaming down its blood-drenched face and its hands wrapped around its throat, desperately trying to gather any breath it could. Eventually, the child fell to its side unsuccessful, still choking out the blood that had built up in its throat, coughing roughly and periodically.

The hunter saw the miserable display of survival and remained stoic. He looked straight into the child's mournful eyes and said nothing. He saw through its regretful soul and still, the hunter didn't bother to give words of closure. During the child's turmoil, it managed to turn its head slowly to stare at its murderer and its mother's corpse. Despite the hunter's cruel actions beforehand, he decided he should finish this on the child's terms.

The hunter remains undaunted even as he bent down and buried his arms under the orphan, gripping tightly to its legs and side as he picked the newborn up from the dirt. He trudged the gravel shore with slight haste, making sure to complete his objective before the child died in his arms. He gently let down the Orphan as he made it to the corpse and watched as the orphan stared at its maternal figure with a clear look of pain and sadness.

The newborn started to break down, its Sobs and wheezes are getting louder before he turned to stare at his soon to be vanquisher. The Orphan then looks towards the ocean and pointing a shaky finger towards it, the child's face reads 'desperation'.

He looked at where he pointed and nodded, this time having a gentle look. The hunter once again bent down and buried his arms under the orphan once more as he picked them up from the gravel shore and sprinted towards the ocean.

He made it to the ocean bank, stepping into the fluctuating waves, deeper and deeper until his knees were drenched in the cold cloudy water.

He stopped suddenly and looked down to the Orphan who was struggling in his arms, coughing exceedingly more ferocious than before until the infant fell out his arms and struggled to the last of its breath to swim out into the ocean.

He stared as the Orphan swam like an amateur in the ocean. Once he's far away, he aimed evelyn towards the swimming infant and pulled the trigger.

The sound of gunshots could be heard. And then it was all over.

The hunter gaze at the sky to see the broken moon and its radiance but the clouds seemingly blocked the light from reaching him. The hunter could no longer see the broken moon hiding behind the curtains until it dawned on him: the moon was no longer in the sky and he sighed in relief.

'You can truly rest now, Gehrman. May you find peace.'

The hunter relaxes his tense shoulder and his grip on his weapon loosened. Looking so tired and weak as he fell to his knees, not caring if the water made his attire wet.

His eyes become watery as tears stream down his eyes. His lips quivering, his body shivering, but no voice could be heard as he breaks down, only shaky wheezes and sobs. A strong gust of wind blew past his face and dried the tears from his eyes, blowing away his black hat and revealing messy, unkempt black hair with a long ponytail, and small beady eyes previously hidden by the shadow of his hat.

He slowly and gently unveiled his battle cloth and took deep breaths, inhaling with his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Breathing in the destressing and therapeutic air.

His sight is met with tired his tired yet gentle blue eyes reflecting back at him as he stares at the waters.

'It isn't fair... it just isn't fair...'

Kos, the Great one that willingly surrendered her immortality out of love for her child and perished in the process of granting her child life.

Only to have the child butchered less than a minute after its birth.

'You are born in a truly cruel world, child... You don't deserve this. Many of us don't actually.'

He clenches his eyes to numb the pain, sorrow and guilt swelling in his heart but that did little to no good to stopping it. He then sighs, knowing that it will not go away easily and also knowing that the best source of action is to ignore it completely. Better not to dwell on it.

Will it be over after this? No. One of humanity's wicked deeds has been erased but the outcome of it still remains.

Did he right mankind's wrong? No. Erased would be the proper word. All he did was ease the burdens and wiped out what is better left forgotten yet still remains. His endeavors did little to help but he will take anything at this point. The result is permanent and the best choice is to adapt and grow from the result.

His fate was sealed long ago. After this, he shall continue being the devil's tool to be used again and again and again...

'If only there was a way...' A way... a way to save everyone- Anyone at least, from their tragic fate. But of course the impossible shall remain as such.

That was the reason he pursues to end the hunt after all... not to transcend it, but to help people. Save them, make sure they don't have to suffer fates madmans have planned from them. So they can be happy...

While the blood can do many miraculous things, it cannot resurrect the dead.

The miraculous healing blood... Strange... why did he even accept the contract in the first place? He can't remember... was it because of fascination? Because of an incurable and unbearable sickness or injury? Or perhaps Just because he wants to find out if its true or not?

He doesn't remember anything from his past after he signed the contract. Only his name.

And why suddenly dig deeper all of the sudden? Since when did he think about himself rather than priorities others' life and happiness? That's right... when was the last time he priorities himself..?

He shook his head and turns it to look behind him and saw the lamp to take him to the hunter's dream on the coast very far away.

After staring at it and contemplating for awhile he then decided that he was way too tired to walk all the way over there, both physically and mentally. So he decided to use another method to get to the dream: Death.

The hunter fell on his front, letting the waters fully envelope him, also letting the currents pull him in deeper and farther into the ocean.

While in the waters, still having his eyes open, he could not see anything but darkness.

Drowning... he's drowning... can't breathe, his lungs are starting to hurt and he starts to feel drowsy. The unbearable cold feeling is starting to make his body go numb and can't see anything but the darkness around him as he continues to go down in this seemingly bottomless ocean. He heard that drowning is one of the most painful ways to die. Perhaps this is one of the most fitting deaths for him.

He then looked up, and saw the light of the surface getting more dimmer as he slowly sink down the ocean.

He gazes at it until it disappears completely and then closes his eyes.

'Nyata? When will you come home?' The voice of a child echoes in his mind.

'What?'

'Please come home...' The voice pleaded.

'Who are you? Who's this Nyata you speak of?'

Nyata? He never heard of such a name, much less know the person. But... why does it sound so familiar?

Nyata... Nyata... What was his name again? Ever since he dreamt, he never used his name. All he was ever called was the hunter or Good hunter...

Ah, that's right. Rin, Rin Venatores. That's his name. Not Nyata. It never was Nyata. But he doesn't find it strange to be called that. That was proven just now by the voice. That voice is calling to him. It was trying to reach him.

'Hello?' He called out to the voice.

'Why did you call out to me? Who am I to you? Why can't I remember you? Please, don't abandon me like this. Please don't leave me alone. I beg of you, help me... please...' He begged to the voice.

'Your name is Rin Venatores!? I thought it was big bro Nyata! This whole time that was a nickname that I made up when I tried to pronounce your name as a baby? This is such of a revolution!' It speak out again.

'This is a memory... Yet why can't I remember?' That's right, he can't remember anything but his name ever since he started dreaming. That was truly the reason the journey become harder.

What was the point of pursuing the journey if you don't even have a reason to?

'Mom had a name too!? I just called her mum! And dad too!?' If he wasn't drowning, he would've chuckled contentedly. Out of all important memories that are yet to be recovered, these are the first that came back to him. Now that it has been said, he wonders about his parents. What about them?

Who are they? He doesn't even remember their names. Do they worry about him? Do they even love him?

'Big bro... please, don't die... don't leave me alone, I'm not ready to be separated from you yet... I love you, I love you so please don't go... I'll behave, I'll never be naughty ever again, I'll listen to mom and dad too, please, please, please stay... please...' The little girl's manage to beg between sobs and deep breathes. She also sounded a little older this time.

'Ah, so i died.' Rin thought vacantly. His death is a thing of normality now.

'Hn, no use trying to dig deeper.' Not too long from now, he is going to black out painfully and awake in the hunter's dream. He is going to resume the hunt once again although knowing his mentor can rest in peace now. It truly ease the pain of carrying such devastating tasks.

He's already on the verge of death, unable to think of anything anymore and his senses have dulled and his numb body finally giving up on him but before he completely passed out, he felt his hand being held.

He focused on the feeling on his hand as he clenches it as reply, feeling nostalgia and comfort from it. Deep inside of him tells him who's the person that holds his hand right now.

'This is you, isn't it? I'm sorry i can't remember you. But just know, I love you as well. Thank you, for being with me.' He doesn't know how, when and why he suddenly feels this, but he isn't gonna complain. He enjoys this feeling.

'I'm also sorry because I don't think I can come home, ever. I just can't. It's also impossible. But if I can, I'll try. Believe me, I'll try. I have done unspeakable things for an ungrateful city that hates us, just imagine the things I'll do for the people I love.'

**Notes:**

**The pronounciation of Rin Venatores is: Rin Ven-ah-tore-rease**

**Fun fact:**

**1.)Do you know that Nyata is indonesian for Real?**

**2.)Do you know that Venatores is actually latin for hunters!**


	2. Chapter 1 (Properly edited)

**Before we begin the story, I would like to say that this story is promising because I had help from many others, 03JTunice being one of them. Go check him out, he's an awesome dude and his stories are amazing. AlexisWondrous is also one of them. Go check her out. She is awesome and I've improved my literature skills with her help.**

**I keep forgetting to mention that this story will also have elements from MGE (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) and many others! Due to only being allowed two on the crossover option, I just put in Bloodborne and MGQ instead. There will be characters from other sources besides MGE and MGQ that you might know. ;)**

**I'm planning to use characters from other sources instead of OCs for the extras and relevant characters that shall be shown in the future!**

**Kudos to the ones who know all of the references and characters that shall be put in this story as we progress.**

**Also, I do appreciate those who I didn't mention for reasons I cannot say. They also helped me out with this story, and are also amazing. I wouldn't have gotten very far without them.**

**I also apologise for the long wait.**

**That being said, on with the story!**

**Through a mountain of corpses I climb, by my enemy's death I prevail. In this giant pile, there are those who were deserving and those who were not. While there are the most vilest of criminals, the most bloodlusted killers and the cruelest of scoundrels, there is still nothing beautiful about this disgusting, gut-wrenching hill. But I shall use the corpses as a material to make a shelter for my loved ones and keep them safe forevermore.**

Rin drowsily opened his eyes and saw nothing but black all around him, as far as the eye could see. He was floating in an endless abyss; static in a buoyant state.

He was no longer underwater, yet still in a place just as cold. Unconsciously, he took in a breath and relished over the fact he could finally breathe after what felt like an eternity.

Just as he was about to take another satisfying breath, he stopped short and hesitated without even knowing why.

'I want to be a good man.' He recalled his previous statement as he involuntarily stopped his breathing...

…

_Inhale_

**An elderly man choked and gagged as a sword pierced his neck.**

Rin choked on his breath as an image, clear as day, flashed through his mind.

He paused for a few moments before he wheezed out the remaining air in his chest.

_Exhale…_

**The elderly man from before clenched his throat in a desperate attempt to survive. Although he still attempted to continue living, he couldn't help but cry knowing that he will not live through this.**

Another memory flashed by. A little girl from Yharnam came to his mind all of a sudden. He was sitting down on the streets of cobblestone, resting his back on a wall of one of the houses.

_'Nobody is truly evil?' The young girl asked with innocent curiosity. Laying her head on his lap and his hat covering her face._

_'Yes… Nobody is truly evil, trust me.'_

He was about to continue but the memory changed entirely as he took the breath he needed.

_Inhale_…

**An adult man lays on the hard wooden floor, struggling and gasping for air. But Rin was sitting on his stomach and choking him with both hands.**

**_Mercy_**

**The man mouthed to Rin but he dismissed it and continued to choke him.**

**_Please_**

**Rin let go of the man's neck for a short time before he took hold of the man's chin and head before twisting it violently to the side, getting a sound of a loud crack as a reply.**

_Exhale_…

**The man's body had yet to get cold. He died with a horrified expression with eyes still open.**

**Rin stood tall, his dead blue eyes staring at the dead body of the man he just killed, and walked away nonchalantly.**

Rin doesn't remember the reason he killed those two, yet he understands. He understands why it needed to be done. He doesn't remember why he understands either, for his memories are still foggy at best, but all he knows is that killing them was necessary.

The memory of the girl played in his mind again.

_"There is no such thing as evil," Rin continued. "All there ever is, is misguidance, compulsion, not understanding, and trouble."_

_"Those are one of the reasons I think all life is precious." He finished._

_"One of them?"_

_"Yes. There are three," he held three fingers up. "The other is: time. Every life will have its time ended. Not even a second is guaranteed. No riches, valuables nor power in this world can bring back one's life. Therefore, value others while they still have time."_

…

…_Inhale_

**"Hyah!" another elderly man brought his sword down on Rin with all his strength, but Rin parried with a strength equal to his.**

**Rin jumped back and swung his sword to the side mid-air to gain some distance and also to ensure that he wasn't attacked.**

**Rin stopped in his tracks to analyze the opponent's weapon, or more accurately its hilt.**

**Rin's analyzing dead eyes showed certainty for a split second, as if everything was coming together, and he rushed his opponent.**

**The enemy once again struck the incoming Hunter.**

**Rin held his blade midway over his torso, laser-focused on his enemy's weapon.**

**Like a turbulent wind, he charged steadfast with his weapon acting like a shield, as it clashed boisterously against his opponent's sword, an act of a swift parry.**

**He struck the incoming sword strike near the guard, and as their swords were braced mid-conflict, in one fluid motion Rin shifted his own blade to the hilt of his opponent's sword and thrust forward, sending his opponent reeling backward.**

**Rin once again repositioned both body and blade and slashed the opponent on the spleen as he dashed past.**

_Exhale_…

_The__ enemy grasped the spot that had been left with a deep incision and fell to the ground, screaming the entire time._

_Wanting to end this in an instant, Rin took out Evelyn, which was loaded, with his finger on the trigger. A loud bang could be heard, followed by the sound of a man yelling which then abruptly stopped._

_"And the third?" The girl urged for him to continue as it cuts back to the girl once again._

_"Value. Now, you'll realize that in the end that everything is made out of atoms. Therefore, everything isn't really special. There is no value nor worth in anything. But you know, you can find value in anything. Just like how you can find happiness over nothing."_

_"What? I'm… not sure that's true, Mr. Hunter." The girl replied, uncertain with what he just said._

_"Hmm, here's the thing. People often say, stay positive even if things in your life are going downhill, aye?"_

_"Aye."_

_"Stay positive, even if you're having problems escalating in front of you, aye?"_

_"Aye."_

_"Even if there is no reason to be positive."_

_"Aye."_

_"See? That's the point. If you can create happiness out of nothing, you can find value in anything. Anything is worth it if you think it is. Remember, everything has its merit if you just think so."_

_"What if people say otherwise?"_

_"Screw other people. Whose life are you living for? Yours or theirs?"_

_The girl stopped and pondered. Rin simply smiled and caressed her hair._

_Inhale_…

**Rin reloaded his pistol as he ascended the cobblestone stairs. Just as he was about to put the quicksilver bullets in, a Hunter Axe was swung at the front of his face.**

**His eyes widened, he quick-stepped to the side to avoid the incoming strike, and after he gained some distance he analyzed his enemy.**

**It was a man wearing a black leather jacket and a black fedora.**

**He took out the Blades of Mercy in its single-sword state and attacked.**

**The shortsword only managed to slit the neck slightly due to the enemy's quick sidestepping reaction to increase the distance between them.**

**He heard the sound of a gun reloading below the stairs. He took a quick glance down below and a man with a sniper rifle aimed at him confirmed his suspicion.**

**Near the man's foot was a spot of bubbling blood. It seeped through the cracks of the cobblestone at a fast rate, creating a small puddle instantly. From that puddle, a small grey and withered hand arose holding a bottle.**

**Rin immediately dashed towards the one in front of the opposing hunter and avoided a vertical swing by sliding underneath it.**

**He grabbed the bottle mid-action and smashed it right back on the target's eyes. He grabbed the hat and kicked him down the stairs, sending him colliding into his friend as he tumbled, the shattered bottle's contents spilling on both of them.**

**Rin took a match from his pocket and lit it. He threw the match on the two below him and they were set ablaze.**

**Both of them yelled bloody murder as they struggled to put out the fire on the ground. After waiting for a few minutes or so, the two burned bodies were lying motionless on the ground, smoke still slowly rising from them like steam.**

**He glanced back to the area with the puddle of blood and his eyes were granted a view of a hideous creature. A small grey and withered humanoid with a misshapen head and a monocle on his left, larger eye. Rin just smiled and walked over to it and gently put the hat he had just acquired from the fight on the Messenger. The Messenger ran his hands over the hat and smiled at the Hunter.**

**Rin then scrunched his nose as the smoke started to cover the entire place. "You can come out now!" He called out while facing the coffin beneath the stairs.**

**The coffin made squeaking noises as its lid opened slowly. The Yharnam girl, Gascoigne's daughter, emerged from it and ran towards Rin.**

**The girl's silky beige hair was partially covered in gunpowder, with clear, innocent and jovial blue eyes and a bright smile plastered on her face. Although charcoal was blackening some parts of her skin, it was clear that she had a fair complexion.**

**She buried her face on his stomach as she wrapped herself around his waist.**

**He ruffled her hair gently before he ducked down, his back facing the little girl. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as she was lifted from the ground, Rin wrapped his arm around both her legs.**

**"Where are we going?" The girl asked. As she swung her legs back and forth.**

**"To wherever *cough* it is that is safe." Rin replied.**

**The Girl let go of Rin's neck to open her bag and rummage through it, taking out two water bottles. She opened the cap of one of the bottles and put it up to Rin's mouth. "Stay hydrated." She reminded Rin like a parent scolding their kid.**

**The sides of Rin's mouth twitched upward before they continued their journey.**

'Ahh… I get it now…'

The reason why the unpleasant memories comes back when he breathes. It's because as long as he breathes, as long as he is still alive and as long as he keeps on pursuing his dreams to become a hero, he will be forced to dirty his hands with the blood of many others. Whether they're deserving or not.

'Am I dead? If so… That girl… I wonder, will we ever see each other again?'

"Hello?" A voice echoed through the void. This voice, however, was different.

Rin's eyes widened as he was alerted by another voice.

The other voice sounded nothing like the little girl that had called out to him before his death and he felt nothing towards it. Not a shred of nostalgia, comfort, nor familiarity. The voice, however, brought the feeling that it came from something ancient and old. Yes, something similar to the Great Ones, yet it carried no ill intent.

"Can you hear me?" It asked. He said nothing, nor did his body show any signs of reacting, but he focused on it and started pondering; once he was able to concentrate, he could tell that the voice belonged to a mature woman.

"Do you understand me?" It attempted yet again to get a response, but the Hunter remained silent and indulged in his thoughts. He wasn't ignoring it, as the voice was demanding his attention, but still, he decided not to say a single word--he wasn't sure if he could.

Strange, he died. He is completely sure of it yet instead of waking to the Hunters Dream he wakes up in this place devoid of light and gravity with only a voice calling out to him. He also sensed multiple presences, yet they don't feel similar to any creature that he has encountered throughout his life.

The feeling of the presence with him right now feels like something of a Great One, but different. Eerie, and something of an eldritch.

"Please talk to me. I carry no ill intent. I shall not bestow harm upon you. It has only been us in this cursed place for a time long and forgotten." It begged gently. Strange, no such creatures with such presence ever beg, let alone make contact.

"Okay…" Rin whispered softly, being cautious with his own actions.

"Oh, uh… hello!" The voice replied cheerily, unbecoming of the creatures he has encountered.

"Um, my name is Alicepheese. Just Alicepheese. What is yours?" The now named Alicepheese asked.

"Rin. Rin Venatores. You can call me…"

The Hunter? Good Hunter? Rin? Mr. Venatores? No, none of them feels right. There's something deep inside him screaming the answer.

"Nyata?" The voice of the little girl resonated within his mind.

"Nyata. You can call me Nyata. A pleasure to meet you." He replied in good manners.

* * *

**(Hunter's Dream)**

"This is…curious." The caretaker of hunters, the plain doll mused as she gazed at the moon that radiates gentle light.

"Here is where he was supposed to be. Why isn't he here?" The doll questioned to no one in particular.

The doll then closed her eyes and concentrated. She sensed every soul, every being in the Hunter's Nightmare, the waking world and the Dream itself and in none of them resides her Hunter. She knows everything that happens in every one of those places. From the beginning until the end. She knows and predicts every single one of those events. The curses, the tragedies, the suffering and the sweet release of death of every creature that ever existed.

She sympathizes with them but they weren't her main focus.

What is of the utmost importance to her is her one and only Good Hunter.

He was taken. He was forcefully ripped out from this reality and forced into a different one by a creature, not unlike a Great One. The Great Ones would, of course, be interested in a human that managed to slay one of their kind. A human. A creature that can not surpass them in any way, shape or form for they are superior to them in every aspect.

Now that Gehrman is no longer here and the Moon's Presence has been slain in retaliation for enslaving Gehrman and trying to shackle the Good Hunter for eternity in this horrid Hunter's Dream, she no longer has a purpose and neither does the dream.

'This feeling to wish to stay near his soothing presence. To wish nothing but good things coming his way. Would one not say that this is love?'

If it is so, then she cannot think to love anyone more than she would of Rin. The humans? Oh yes, she does love them as well. But Rin is different. He is special.

But someone or something has taken her Hunter and she wants--NEEDS to do something about it. She cannot afford to lose this one. And she won't.

* * *

**(???)**

Ilias, the living embodiment of the light element and so-called goddess suddenly perked up as fear gripped her heart.

She can sense something happening inside the Great Seal. She can tell that without preparation and itself, something big will happen and the Grand Ancestors' Seal will be the root cause. She does not like what is going to happen, for Alice the First is plotting something.

'Strange. What could that bitch be plotting? And why now of all times?'

'One of us… One of us… One of our kind.' Something whispers in the back of her head.

'Another one… different yet similar… What we are…'

'There are two of us in there… One is our opposite… and one is an anomaly…'

Ilias gasped. Another one? Just like herself and… Her? How did such a creature get in the seal, let alone exist at this point of time?

'Ancient and old. Sinister and dangerous. Neither evil nor good. Neutral if let be.'

Neutral if let be. She was also neutral. She will stay neutral if let be. But that abomination wronged her. That damnable woman had her chances yet she threw them away and messed with her. All she wanted was a friend…

Ilias shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Best not to dig deeper. She has gotten so far now. It will be wasteful to throw away all her endeavors now.

'He doesn't need our guidance… it creates and walks Its own path… neither good nor evil… Neutral if let be…'

This annoying voice in her head. It is trying to tell her something. Just what is it trying to tell her?

'In his path… It could be our salvation… yet it could be our downfall…'

Salvation… yes, salvation. A friend is no longer her true wish. It is salvation. Her salvation. But why is HER salvation in the path of another creature? A being like herself and the first Monster Lord, yes. But why is it not in her hands alone? She creates her own path as well. She creates humanity and can make them change their paths for her. So why?

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts as well as the unknown whispers. No, now is not the time to think of such things. There is nothing to be saved. There is something else that worries her the most.

Her downfall.

* * *

**(???)**

It is already late in the real world and the full moon has shown itself in the night sky. In one of the houses of the village is a woman gazing at the beautiful moon gently radiating light on the dark sky.

The woman has Silky beige hair cascaded over her eyes with rosy, round cheeks and a dimple nose.

She stiffened as she gazed at the full moon gently radiating on the dark night sky and extend her arm towards it.

'Did you reach out to me?'

She felt a small resonance from the moon trying to reach out to her. It is trying to tell her something. But most importantly, it is trying to comfort her. It was trying to tell her things will be okay, for something big will occur not too long from now. The comfort is welcomed with open arms.

'This sensation…' As the moon reached out to her, another presence could be felt. The sensation felt similar to something. It also came from the moon as well. It was as if it was brought by the moon itself. 'A hunter…' The thought clicked in her head.

A hunter from the Dream…

Why is it trying to comfort her with such a dreadful thing?

"Mama?"

The woman was known as many things: The Second Great Seraph, the dreaded Daystar and an angel feared by many. But most importantly, she is Micaela's sister. And a mother. Her name was Lucifina

Even if she is what she is called, there is still something that she fears: Hunters from the Dream.

Thinking of even just one of the counterforces of the scourge here in this very world sent shivers down her spine.

Yes, The Hunters are what she fears the most. Yet there is one in particular that elicits strong feelings from her.

**_Flashback_**

"It's not fair that you're the only one fighting! I want to help too. I don't want to be a burden nor do I want people to suffer because of me…" a little girl's voice shouted stubbornly before toning down her voice.

"I also want to help… I don't want to be useless… But most importantly, I want to make you happy as well…"

"I want you to feel safe when you are near me… I want to comfort you in your darkest of time… I want to be strong so you don't have to worry about being weak! To break down from time to time… to cry, to laugh, to smile, to welcome your emotions… You look so dead it's sickening! You're not even alive anymore!"

"Ah… So this is what all this is about…" His dry chuckle saddened her more. Discouraging her for not being taken seriously.

"You want to help me, right?" He questioned.

"Mm…"

"That's simple really. Just smile."

"What?"

"Smile. That's what I want. That's why I fight in the first place. All I ever want is for people to find their happiness. If people smile because of me, I find my own."

"What about power?"

"What about it? I only want power because I can protect those whom I've treasured deep in my heart. If power isn't needed to do so, then I wouldn't want it in the first place."

"Can you show me what I want? What makes me smile? What makes me happy? Can you show me what I fight for? Can you show me your smile and happiness?"

**_Flashback End_**

Lucifina smiles softly, decreasing the lethargy and apathy in her eyes. 'Even after everything I've done. After knowing every side of me that ever existed. Will you still try to save me?'

"Mama?"

Lucifina shifts her gaze to look at the one behind her. A young boy with tousled purple hair and curious and sleepy blue eyes was peeking at the open door. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "It's really late, Mama. What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Luka? Why are you still awake?" She asked.

"I just woke up… I had a nightmare and when I came to your room you weren't there… Why do you look sad, Mama?"

Lucifina smiled sadly at this. She walked over to the child and picked him up. "It's nothing, sweetie. Mama was just thinking and reminiscing the past." She said. "Come on, let's go to bed"

"Mama?"

"Hmm?" The mother's curious and loving blue eyes met her child's similar colored eyes, but his showed desperation and exhaustion.

"Please stay strong ma. I promise I will find a cure for you. Please don't leave me, I love you…"

Her eyes widened slightly before a warm smile appears. "Yeah… I'll stay strong. I promise."

She gazed at the moon once again for a short time before she made her way to the bedroom.

'Don't keep me waiting…'

* * *

"And then, the son released the father from his torment by the only way they know how: Death."

Alipheese the 15th was spending time with her child in her room.

The current Monster Lord was reading a bed-time story to her young one, hugging her daughter close to her chest. Their tails coiling around one another, tightening the affectionate embrace.

"Mommy? Why.. of all things, it has to be death?" Alice asked with innocent curiosity

"Because there is no other way, child." Alipheese smiled solemnly to her daughter. "From time-to-time, death is the merciful decision."

"But I thought living forever is a blessing, ma."

"It is a curse disguised as a blessing, dear Alice. Even if the father was freed from his duty, being alive for an eternity is nothing but a nightmare." Alipheese finished bitterly.

"But wouldn't the son replace him?"

"People often hurt themselves to prevent others from being in pain. When you find yourself someone to hold dear to you, of course you wouldn't want them to be hurt now, would you?" Alipheese questioned with a knowing smile and gently poked the child on the nose.

Alice giggled and tightened her arms around her mother. "Nope."

Alipheese put on a loving smile after hearing this. One would question whether she's the Monster Lord when they see such a smile. The current ruler of all Monsters isn't fit for what the humans say about them.

Cruel

Sadistic

Vile

Wicked

Bloodthirsty

Spiteful

Merciless

It's everything everyone who opposes the monsters say is unbefitting for a single mother. But despite their attitude against her and her kind, she still wishes for coexistence between them.

Suddenly, a loud bang reached the both of them as the door was opened violently and from that door appeared a young-looking, blond kitsune, (A fox-like monster girl that grows a tail when it gets stronger) with nine tails matching the color of her hair and a frown plastered on her face.

The petite kitsune wears a white kimono which partially reveals her cleavage, which was covered in some red markings, and green slits for eyes resembling a snake.

"What is it, Tamamo?" Alipheese was alerted by the sudden entrance of the frowning kitsune, who is usually a jovial person.

"We have an emergency."

**_Notes_**

**I apologize for suddenly deleting the second chapter. My documents keep having errors and it is quite a pain to deal with the extra effort.**


	3. Discord

I'm not dead! Surprisingly. Anyways, I've came here to announce that I've made a discord channel for all you readers who have questions for me or the answers I'm seeking related to particular lores. You can also feel free to chat with me when I'm available.

The group chat:e9VGXE

My account: #7159


End file.
